


Forgetful cowboy (McHanzo oneshot)

by Jiminssi23



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminssi23/pseuds/Jiminssi23
Summary: 2 year anniversary and our favorite modern cowboy forgot? Hanzo wanted revenge? Would you even call it revenge?





	Forgetful cowboy (McHanzo oneshot)

The dark blue dress shirt and midnight vest clinged to his muscular body, his short hair was slicked back. The silver rolex clasped around his left wrist only complimented the black spandex gloves and exposed skin of his forearm. His peircing gaze could immediately make a woman wet between her legs. 

"Mr. Shimada will see you now," his secretary spoke from behind the door only to open it. 

"Howdy there darlin' thought I was always awelcome in yer office?" 

"Sorry cowboy, I had a business meeting before and didn't get to set up for your suprise, Kareshi." 

The man before him was perfectly sunkissed and brunette. He was dressed for the occasion, gray slacks and a white dress shirt. He wore no coat so his blue tie was exposed. His usual exception for head wear was no where to be seen. His dark hair was brushed back without gel. Hanzo's heart skipped a beat when his hair fell to cover his face. 

He had to fight his caring manner of moving it. 

"You have a surprise?" The man walked closer to the Japanese male.

"Did you forget Jesse?" His words were sour. The American instantly regretted his sentence. 

Two year anniversary...

"No darlin' I just thought we discussed no gifts." Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo's waist. He wanted to rest his head on Hanzo's shoulder but the man pushed him away. 

"Look at me." His words were stern.

He was hesitant but he eventually did.

Deep brown met silver.

"You forgot didn't you." He didn't ask, he was very sure of his words. 

Jesse let out a low groan. "Maybe... I'm sorry baby, it's just- Overwatch was on my tail about assignments then Ashe came along. Deadlock and Talon are everywhe-" Hanzo cut him off. Their lips met. Jesse didn't know until he felt it- Hanzo was wearing lipstick. 

It wasn't the usual bright red Hanzo has used on special occasions. It was nude- that's why he didn't notice. 

Jesse pulled away yet their noses touched. "That's a different color. Looks good on you but I like the red more." He smirked as Hanzo scoffed. 

"Angela went shopping and I asked her to get me new colors." 

The sunkissed man ran his hand up from his lover's waist to the gel covered jet black locks above. He let the tips poke his hand.

"Oh pumpkin, ya know I love to pull." The taller male sighed. 

"Who said we were going to have sex?" Hanzo sent Jesse a look of surprise. 

"Said the vibrator in your ass and the ring around you dick and jewels. I can feel your heart beatin like crazy." Jesse made his voice deep and gravelly. He tightened his hold on the shorter man.

Hanzo gasped in response. The suave composure he built crumbled after hearing those words. He let the light vibrations in his lower region please him while the constriction in the front only added to his sexual frustrations.

"Say it." Jesse whispered. Which resulted in a whimper from Hanzo.

"Just say it and I can take care of you, Han." The use of the shorter version of his name made the whole situation more personal. Yeah, Jesse constantly calls him cute pet names but he'd prefer to be called his name when these scenarios come. Jesse knows it just turns him on even more. 

"Hanzo," Jesse gently grabbed at his lover's ear lobe with his teeth. "Let me help you."

Hanzo let out a breathy moan. 

"Please."

"Please what?"

"J-Jesse, please fuck me." 

The sunkissed man pinned Hanzo to the bare dry wall of the office. 

The smaller male wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. Jesse moved starting to grind, both let out a breathy moan- Hanzo's more vocal. 

The tents in their pants were growing with every thrust that came from the taller man.

Jesse's slightly chapped lips ran from Hanzo's jaw line to his neck. Hanzo's hands busied themselves with chestnut locks. 

Hanzo's tilted head alowed his to look out onto the view his office had of downtown Tokyo. The colorful florescent lights cast a purple hue on the office walls and floor. The room was dim so the purple was pretty prominent. 

"T-the window..." Hanzo breathed between moans. 

"Were too high fer someone to see darlin don't worry bout it." Jesse started unbuckling his belt.

"That's the point- Ha... Fuck me on the window, Jesse." The brunette pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes only to see them full of lust and admiration.

Hanzo's cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink at his own crude suggestion. 

Jesse picked the man up off the wall with a lopsided smirk only to walk him over to the floor to ceiling windows that lined the North side of the office. 

The asian man's clothed chest and forehead was pressed to the cool glass. He eyed the almost empty streets below- about forty floors below. 

Jesse's belt rattled as he finally pulled it out from the belt loops of his slacks. He pressed himself to Hanzo's vibrating bottom. He hummed from the sensation. 

The smaller man underneath him started to unbutton his vest and dress shirt. Now exposed pink buds hardened even more when in contact with the glass.

Jesse used his belt to bound his lover's gloved hands together. The large buckle facing them.

Hanzo's dress shirt was pulled over his head only to be stuck at his elbows. The taller male started to leave dark love bites (making older ones darker) all over the pale exposed skin of his love. 

Jesse unbuckled Hanzo's thin belt and pulled down his pants and short boxers exposing the dark red vibrator Jesse bought him a few months ago.

Hanzo moaned as his member touched his navel. He spread his legs and arched his back. 

"Calm yerself there darlin don't need you comin before I even get to fuck ya." Jesse smirked as he went to pull out the thin vibrator. 

"Very disappointin this thing was gettin ya off when I'm much bigger." Jesse growled into his lovers ear as he slowly moved the vibrator in and out.

The lewd noises Hanzo let slip from his lips was something unexpected if you weren't Jesse. This was his goal, but later on after they are actually fucking not now. Hanzo's close to his climax.

"Just do it~ hgn~" 

Jesse huffed as he pulled his own cock out of his boxers. He threw the vibrator to the floor and slowly pressed the head to Hanzo's entrance.

"Gah! Stop!" Hanzo shouted. 

Jesse did as he was told and stopped. It was then he noticed his lover's body was shaking around him. 

"I'm gonna- ha... let me calm down first." Jesse rubbed circles into Hanzo's hips with his thumbs. Soft fluttery kisses littered Hanzo's back as his heavy beating heart gradually slowed. 

Before he could fully calm down from the slight high Jesse pushed himself deep into Hanzo hitting his prostate first try. He knows the ins and outs of the man.

"Jesse! Gah~ Hmm~" Hanzo's legs grew weak and his body was shaking. Jesse started off with slow but deep thrusts to help his lover ride out his climax. His seed spilled down his legs onto the floor. 

Overstimulation started to set in as Jesse started to pound into the shorter male at a faster speed. 

As soon as his member went flaccid it went back up to hit his naval. 

Japanese curse words spilled from Hanzo's lips as Jess bucked harder.

"Faster~" Jesse pushed Hanzo's entire body against the vision of the city. 

"People can see you- you know I don't like it when others can see your gorgeous body." The southern accent that usually soaked his words was almost nonexistent. "Let me show the city what affect this cock has on your body~" his voice was hoarse. 

Hanzo started to let out choked mewls. Jesse started to feel the familiar knot tighten in the pit of his stomach as his thrust became deeper.

"Imma cum soon darlin, tell me where ya want it." Jesse's breaths became heavier with each thrust. 

"Fill me Jesse -ah! I wanna feel you deep inside me -hng!" 

"Yer wish is ma command -ha..." Jesse gave a few more thrusts only to release himself deep inside his lover. Hanzo releasing all over his legs again. 

Hanzo has always loved the feeling up Jesse pulling out only to feel the man's feed drip down his thighs.

"God yer gorgeous like that, sugar. It's drippin down those thighs that I stained with my kisses." He got down on his knees a left soft kisses on Hanzo's lower back knowing he'll need them in the morning. Hanzo soon plopped down after, the pain in his knees almost as great as the pain in his hips. Jesse left even more kisses on his neck and back. 

"So that was my surprise? You come twice and I only come once?" Jesse smirked into his lovers skin.

"It was going to be I tease myself and get you off but you forgot out anniversary so I got to live out one of my fantasies." Hanzo had a prideful grin on his face as he wrapped his lover's arms around himself.

"Ya really can play me like a guitar, darlin"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This was honestly just a thing I wrote in my phone notes because I was bored in class. This is my first post here on ao3 so I'm still getting used to all the features! Follow me on wattpad @ Jiminssi--


End file.
